ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
One Shot: Battle in the Mist
Background A one shot for Halloween, based on old ideas and a discussion with Strange Advent. In honor of the UltraFan Wiki, and the Nebula M78 Discord Server. Warning * Death * Blood * Violence. Characters *July: *James: *Dani: *Tobi:: *The Stranger: *The Beast: *The Agents **Clark: **Donovan: **Dorothy: *pending Appears * Horrodreg: Horrific Beast. Part 1 There was mist, that was all she could see, endless mist across the white void. There were shadows in the mist, large monstrous shadows, always gathering around black beacons shining in the grey. They huddled around them like campers around a campfire. All save one. The beast was two legged with a large tail, and it looked down at her with red hungry eyes. Despite being a shadow she knew its mouth was open. She looked up at it in paralyzing fear, as it began to keel over, to bite down on her. She doomed, she was lost, yet, she heard something in the back of her mind. 'No'. From behind her came an emerald current of energy that slammed into the shadow taking it to the ground. The green light condensed and morphed into a humanoid form, with two bright stars for eyes and what was clearly a crest on its head, ending in an oval sphere. The two giants wrestled until they got onto their feet and pushed each other back staring at each other. The giant took a fighting stance, and the beast began to growl and silently roar. It coughed up flames like a dragon, before charging, no it was a feint. It dove for her again, but the giant was quick. A kick to the throat sent it stumbling back, followed by a back kick to the gut. It keeled over and the giant leaped towards it, coming down with a hammer strike and followed by and uppercut and a punch to the chest. He continued on with a kick but the monster unfolded its long arm from chest and swatted away, leaving him open for a claw swipe to the chest. The giant stumbled back, keeled over, caught off-guard, but the tail whip that knocked him onto his back next to the girl. The stars in his eyes began to dim as the shadow beast begann to approach, clearly drooling for the meal to come. "Please..." she said her voice a whisper. "Please...please...PLEASE!!!" she said, louder and louder until her voice was a shout ringing into the giant's head. The stars shined again, only now as he got up, the glowed brighter, and brighter, and a frightening crimson, that made the shadow beast get back in. The crimson light polluted the emerald light, turning the giant's body red, from slim and slender in build, he became muscular. From taciturn, to roaring, he got up, with red voltage all over his body, as he crossed his hands, and opened them in a roar, releasing a red pulse of light. July woke up, her face half buried in her pillow, the morning light, creeping through the crack in her curtains. From the temperature she knew it was mid morning. She sat up in her pajamas, and immediately felt as if she had forgotten something, something important. She was a young woman with brown hair, and brown hazel eyes, wearing pajamas, in her bed. Without warning or welcome the door was thrown open as 'she' came in, a young woman in a pink tank top, and short, denim. Blonde, green eyed, and sporting tan lines, she had packs of beer in her hands. "SO WHO'S READY TO GET WASTED?!" She shouted to July's annoyance. "Dani, please, it's too early in the morning..." July sulked as she planted her face in her hands. "Early...?" Dani put the beer on the bed and walked over to the window "girl it's almost eleven..!" She threw open the curtains just in time for the red light to flood in. Both women were caught of guard, but only July was frightened. There was something familiar about this light, like an old forgotten trauma finally crawling up to the surface. The light was gone just as fast as it had appeared, the shooting star above the exploding and breaking off into two directions. "The hell was that...?" Dani turned around, and was startled. July was right behind her, looking out at the twin comets flying off in trails of smoke. Only she seemed to notice that two red light, one had turned green and the other turned purple. "July!" Dani shouted as she grabbed her by the shoulder. July snapped out of her stance. "Calm down, it's over..." "What, wha...oh, I'm sorry, I was just... I don't know..." "Fair enough, it's not every day your house almost gets crushed by a meteorite..." she said jokingly, but even her discomfort was obvious. "Look get dressed, we're going on a road trip tonight, and we need to go buy a few things first." July was silent. "Okay...?" "Okay..." "What the hell happened here...?" the officer said. He stopped his truck in the woods outside of town, in the midst of the woods. "I reckon this is that meteor the big wigs called about..." his partner finished. The two got out of the truck and walked towards the crater, a deep circular hole in the ground into which were the ashen remains of several trees. Some of them had fallen upon impact, some clearly fell after, the dust and dirt that was thrown into the air, more than likely doused any potential fires. "Well I guess we better put up the yellow tape before any of dem camper get any ideas." Neither of them seemed to notice the mist rolling in. The two began to set up the yellow tape, the yellow streams one often saw around a crime scene, which is when one of them noticed. "The hell...?" it was a bird, small, yet, but clearly emaciated, sunken eye and dead. He knelt down, and look at it. "The hell happened here?" "I can explain that..." said a voice. The figure crawled out of his crater. He had tan skin, chrome hair, and bright citrine eyes. He wore a brown leather vest over a muted cream vest, and a brown pair of trousers. He had simple leather shoes on his feet, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. All around him mist gathered, seemingly attracted to him. With in the mist he could hear them, beasts, monsters, creatures; howling, hissing, growling and roaring. He growled, not like a man, but a beast, his eyes glowing. He crossed his arms and swung them open roaring, the mist dissipating. He stood up straight and turned around, facing the distant direction to something specific. He glared at the direction and began to walk. Part 2 July wore a simple shirt she had put on a pink shirt, with a cartoon cat, whose name she didn't remember. She wore long jeans, and sneakers and put her hair in a ponytail to the said via scrunchie. She walked down the sidewalk with her friend Dani, as the town was still busy with its Halloween decorations. She had resigned herself to being the pack mule of the two, carrying the shopping bags, as Dani checked off a list. The two didn't seem interested in the police cars speed down the road towards the forest. "Oh this party is going to be awesome!" Dani exclaimed. "Yeah, great..." July said with a sense of disinterest to her friends annoyance. "Oh come on, there going to be a lot of hot guys there..." "Greaaat..." "Damn it July, you have to get over John okay. Sure he dumped you for some floozy, but hey, now you know he wasn't worth it." "Yeah, that doesn't help..." "But I know what will!" "This party?" "Yup." "Dani, come one, I'm not in the mood." "That's why you're going, You're never going to be 'in the mood' until you decide to get out of this funk. Get out there meet someone new, have fun, live a little, and remember...the pharmacy isn't open to tomorrow, so stock up today..." "Dani!" July said with her face ablaze with red. "What, it's better to safe than sorry." The bikers flew down the road, the noise of their engines and their cursing interrupted their conversation. The gang drove down the road, on both sides, causing some cars to swerve, and kicking over any decorations in their way. "Ugh...can't the cops do anything about them?" "Doesn't matter..." said July "they're leaving..." "I just wish they would never come back." "Oi, out of the road!" the biker shouted. The stranger walked across the road, slowly, hunched over, and dragging his feet. He stopped and looked up at them with his ruby eyes. "Hey jack#%%, did you hear me...?" the biker shouted as he and his gang roared down the road towards him. The stranger said nothing, but turned, faced them and threw his hanging scarf around his neck. "Oh...a game of chicken...?" He revved up his motorbike and reared up the front wheel as he approached. "Come on!" He dead stopped. He was still up in the air, his engine still purring, but he had stopped. The stranger had grabbed the, and with a downward yank, the wheel came off. The others stopped, as they he looked forward, the stranger growling, like a beasts, and eyes glowing. "What...?!" the biker exclaimed. The stranger watched the last biker escape on her bike, riding back into town at high speed. He smirked, as he stood up, over the scene of mummified corpses and turned to walk towards the town, but something stopped him. The town gave off a vibe he could not stand, could not bare to look at, whatever it was, he hated it, and simply turned to walk away. "I'm telling you, this is going to be so perfect...!" Dani said, as July stepped out of the changing room for the umpteenth time, wearing a witch costume. Her expression was less amusement, and more a pondering of the reason for her suffering. That was until she saw 'him' walk past. The stranger, who was walking calmly down the street. "It was him...!" the biker girl shouted across the street, catching his attention. She was with two policemen who did not much care for what she had to say, but he did. He walked over towards them, as she ducked behind the police officer. "You have seen my face...?" he asked politely. "You sick bastard, is this some sort of game to you?!" she barked from behind the officer, who clearly wanted to be somewhere else "You killed all my friends and now-" "I am not here to deny you saw 'this' face..." he said pointing to his face "I merely wish to know 'where' you saw it." She was silent for a moment. "Up the road, out of town, into the woods..." she said pointing. He turned, his citrine eyes looking the distance with concern. "So close to town?" he mused. "What...?" said the policeman "you saying you killed a bunch of bikers and then came all the way here to ask?" "Oh, I have not killed anyone today. But, while this is the first time I have met this girl, I do not doubt, this is not the first time she has seen 'this' face." The two officers looked at each other, with confusion, then concern. "We need you to come in for some questions." Part 3 "Alright, creep just admit and we can all go home..." the sheriff said. The stranger sat arms crossed with his citrine eyes, bored and unamused. "Let me get this straight..." the stranger said, to the large overweight sheriff. "You're trying to convince me that 'I' murdered, how many again...?" "Fifteen..." "Fifteen, bikers in the woods outside of town...on my own, leaving them mummified, and then absconded back into town, to enter from the opposite direction, just in time for the lone survivor to escape and find some policy and then see and recognize me? Anything I forgot...?" "Okay, smart alec, do you really want me to believe that your twin..." "Doppleganger..." "That a fancy word for twin?" The stranger was silent. "Do not, call that 'thing' my sibling, ever again, if you would be so kind..." "Or what...?" the sheriff said leaning over the desk into his personal space. The stranger leaned over, putting his forehead against the sheriff's who quickly found his neck and forehead aching from the pressure being put on it, before he sat back down in fear. "Well, when you feel like talking 'the truth', you know where to find us." The sheriff said getting up to leave. "Crispy Creme?" The sheriff slammed the door behind him. The stranger opened his jacket and took out a device. It was rectangular, like a smartphone, but clearly too thick, and sporting a thick chrome rim around the screen, a screen which radiate a faint, but visible miasma. The strange sucked his teeth in annoyance as his eyes glowed. He put it away and took a deep breath. "Oh come on, lighten up!" Dani said as she drove the truck through the woods. It was dark, and they were leaving town where the decorations were up and the celebrations were taking place, as the trick-or-treating had started. Dani wore a mummy based costume, covered in wrapping, had an Egyptian style necklace and head piece and a red cape for the cold. July wore a witch outfit. She had not even bothered to put on the make up, as she leaned on the door. "Look July, he dumped you, okay fine, it's not the end of the world." "Feels that way..." "You will get over it. You will get over it. "Doesn't feel that way..." Dani sighed in annoyance and disappointment. "Look James is hosting this party, you know him, right, was interested in you before you got head-over-heals for that a-hole." "Yeah..." "Good, so we're going to go there, and you're going to hook up with him." "Seriously, that's you plan get me in bed with someone else?" "July I've tried taking you shopping, going to the cake shop, i watched a movie with you. At this point I'm starting to ask questions about myself because usually when I spend so much of my day with a single person, we say goodbye the next morning. So please, you don't have to go any further than you want too, but please, just please, I would get on my knees and beg, but I'm driving, just try and have some fun. Okay...?" "...I'll...I'll try..." The stranger stood up, and looked out the window, a small rectangular opening. The room was beneath the ground floor. He could see that it was night out, dark, and he took out his device. It still gave off that miasma. He put it away. He looked out the window with his citrine eyes, and said eyes turned bright green, a light that enveloped the rest of his body in an aura, before erupting in emerald light that collapsed into a sphere of energy the shrank and flew through the window. "This is...something..." July said as they got out of the car. They were among several cars parked in the wood, a short distance from the large bonfire, were the party goers had gathered. Clearly someone had brought a stereo system, and even some lights, as the party goers danced "I know right, dancing, drinking, and spooky good time!" "Yeah, I get it..." July said, but her attention was diverted to the pair of red eyes, that lurked in the darkness outside the light from the party. "Uh, sheriff, we got 'guests'..." said one of the officers. The sheriff took his feet of his table, and the box of donuts from his gut, to step outside his officer to see two men in black suits, and black shades. One and older gentleman, the other a young, but muscular man. "Can I help you boys...?" the sheriff asked. "Perhaps you..." said the older man, taking of his shades. "I am special agent Donovan, and this is special agent Clark..." He said as he flash a badge and just as quickly put away like his shades "We heard you have a person of interest in your custody." "A person of interest. Darkened skin, silver hair, odd eye color." "Oh, the freak..." "Not the word we would use, but yes, him. Uncle Sam would like to have some questions with him." "Well we also have some questions for him." "No problem, but do understand there are older and bigger things he needs to explain to Uncle Sam, if you catch my meaning." "I see..." the sheriff said with some doubt. "Alright let's go see if he cracked. He put down his donuts and made his way to the holding room, with the two agents behind him. "So does your friend talk...?" "You don't need to worry about Agent Clark, not unless he has his gun out." "Why...?" the sheriff asked with concern. "Cause that means you should be next to him, aiming where he is." "I see..." the sheriff said continuing on. "Okay, Mr. Mysterious, you got some friends...!" He opened the door only to find it empty. The agents entered the room, shades on. Agent Clark had his gun read as Agent Donovan pulled out a device, cylinder in shape, with a chrome top, and a red button that he pressed, waving it about slowly. "He was here..." Donovan said "Well, we better get a move on..." he said putting away the device. "I don't, I don't understand, how could he have gotten out?" "Oh, if only I knew how to explain that, I would probably have a Nobel prize..." he said patting him on the shoulder as he left. The two agents made their way back outside, into their black SUV, and got in. "You're alone...?" said the woman in the back. She wore a grey business attire, and skirt, with pale skin, long white hair, and red eyes. She was slim and slender in build, black markings under her eyes. "Did you really expect him to be there...?" Donovan replied. "A fair point...has he submerged...?" "The readings have a trail, towards the woods, where that party appears to be..." "Odd..." "Odder still are the readings..." Clark turned on the car as Donovan handed the device to her. She took it and put on a pair of shades. "Curious, there appears to be...contamination..." Part 4 "Hey..." the young man said, dressed as Frankenstein's monster. He drank from a disposable can. "Hey, James." July replied softly, trying to smile, though coming off as shy. She was leaning against a tree that marked the edge of the circle the party was in. "Everything alright...?" "Uh...well, yeah..." She said trying to find the words. "Just...not...really feeling the...party vibe..." "Ah, still upset over John, huh..." "Yeah..." She replied "It's just..." She looked into the distance, noticing the green light. "What is that...?" "Hmmm..." he turned also seeing it, as did the other party goers. July's attention turned to something behind her. She seemed to be the only one to notice it, a pair of red eyes coming ever closer, very close, very quickly. She stepped back, which was when the green light flew overhead and disappeared, and the stranger delivered a flying kick to the face of his red eyed counterpart. Both rolled with the red eyed one standing back up, and put his neck back in place to the sound of inhuman crunching and cracking. "What the hell...?" James exclaimed in response to the image. The yellow eyed stranger simply punched the red eyed on in the face, repeatedly, with expert jabs and uppercuts. The violence was as potent as it seemed choreographed. Finally he delivered a kick to the chest knocking him to the ground. The yellow eyed stranger leaped on to him, at an inhuman distance, sitting on his chest, grabbing him by the scarf, and proceeded to punch his face over and over again. They were not sure where the blood was coming from specifically, one's mouth, or the other's fist. James rushed the one on top, trying to put him in a choke hold, though honestly, it seemed as if he stopped just to avoid hurting him. "Are you trying to kill him?!" Jame shouted "Stop..." "I'll stop..." the stranger replied "when I feel he's no longer a threat." "What...?" "Why do you think he was out here hiding in the woods?!" The stranger woke up, his grin bloody and devilishly too large, as he shoved the two off, sending them flying into a tree. In a quick motion, the stranger flipping around, allowing him to slam chest first into the tree, instead of James, and as the two fell, he grabbed him, landing on his own two feet and James in his arms, before he chucked him to the side. The strange with the bloody mouth, lunged at his counterpart, clearly, and obviously, intending to bite a chunk out of his guts. Instead his mouth was shut when his counterpart kneed him in the jaw, leaving him to stumbled back and open for the swing to his face that knocked him face first into the dirt. The citrine eyed stranger approached his counterpart only stop as he shouted in pain. Someone had fired a taser into his back, and he was not going down, not easily. His eyes shined green as green volts shot back down the cables causing the firing apparatus to short circuit. "Sh@t!" Agent Donovan exclaimed. The stranger turned to them, his eyes glowing literally, crimsons, when he stopped. His eyes turned back to normal and he turned around. His doppleganger was gone. "Where...?" he looked around, July was also gone. "Where is the girl...?" Agent Clark stepped out of the shadows behind him and aimed his pistol. Part 5 The bullets hit a wall of green energy, vaporized after a second of struggle, and the stranger turned around not amused. "Ah the government, here to do as you always do; taking something simple and complicating it. I don't have time for you, and neither does he girl he just took." "Where is July...!" James said grabbing him by the shirt. "Are you going to fight me kid..." the stranger replied "Or help me go save her." "What is going on...?!" he shouted. "Well.." Agent Clark said still rubbing his hand "We can explain it." "I can explain it better, and in a way that isn't BS." The stranger said "I came here to stop my doppleganger, the one who killed those policemen and biker gang today. The threat he pose is why I was not on stopping until he was dead, or simply not a threat to everyone here, which ever came first, and while those two fools distracted me, to took of with your friend." "July..." James said defensively. "How would I know that, pray tell...?" James thought for a moment. "Can we cut this measuring contest short..." Dani shouted "and find July!" "Yeah..." said Tobi, a blonde haired gentlmen in a dracula costume. "Your friend speak sense..." the stranger said "and I frankly am not keen on breaking your arms." James let him go. The strange reached into his jacket and pulled out his device. At the moment, 'Clark's' eyes shined red from behind his shades and he lunged at him. The stranger caught his hand, and something curious happened, a field of energy appeared and condensed around his eyes, into two beam that he fired into Clark's chest, sending him flying back and leaving him on the ground out cold, his chest a mess of destroyed plastic, metal and circuits. "What the F&^k is going on?!" Dani exclaimed. The stranger raised his device's screen to the sky, the section of the rim, snapping in two, the inner point, aiming at the center, while a small cloud of miasma raised up and began to flow to a specific direction. "Oh that's simple..." the stranger said "He's a robot, he's a government agent, and I'm...I suppose 'alien' is the best word you have, and my opposite is a monster. Anymore questions...?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, because you all should, run, his power source is explosive..." Everyone took off, except James, Tobi and Dani. The stranger looked at him. "She's our friend..." Dani said. The stranger smiled. "I'll let her know, but you really can't stay. He turned into a green light and took off. "Why..." said a voice "Why can I feed on you?!" It sounded...it sounded like someone inhuman was trying to use a human mouth. "Don't understand, why light...burns..." She awoke in a cave, the entrance guarded by a dark brooding figure with red eyes. "Even now, the dark, so bright, but light interferes!" "What...what are you talking about...?" July asked afraid. "Should be able to feed, to drain you dry like other meatbags, but nothing, still in nonsense shape, meatbag shape!" "You're not human..." "No I'm not meatbag...!" the creature said clearly insulted by the notion. July took out her phone and turned on the flashlight app, shining a light on her 'host'. It was the stranger, the one with red eyes, his mouth still bloody from his beating, and his shirt was strained red. "And no, that is not the 'light' I fear. I...why am I..." "Why are you becoming more intelligent...?" said a voice. The stranger turned to see the white haired agent, wearing shades. He immediately ran at her on all fours, but stopped, and peeled back in pain. "Well I know the answer to that..." she said "Speak...!" "Cross contamination..." she said "He's getting closer so you should understand." He noticed the green light in the forest coming closer. "I don't know how it happened, or why, but when you two were thrown into this world, a part of him got into you, resulting in your...current form, and spikes of intelligence, and a bit of you got into him, resulting in him being...strangely more violent than normal. Honestly, he could've just taken you down with some eye beams, but no, he had to beat you senseless. How barbaric..." She said in a mocking tone. "How do I get free...?" "His device...bring it to me." The green light stopped in front of the cave and morphed back into the stranger. He looked around, 'he' was nowhere to be found, though he knew he was around, he could sense it, the bloodlust in his veins told him. He entered the cave. "July...?!" he shouted. "Yes...?!" she replied back, turning on her phone's flashlight again. She panicked. "Calm down, I'm the other one, the one that tried to stop him." "Are you here to rescue me...?" He approached her and knelt before her. "Yes and no..." "I don't understand." "Look, as much as I am here to help you, I also need your help." "What the hell could you need my help for, I'm, I'm useless...!" "Useless, maybe, worthless...? Your friend don't seem to think so. They are waiting for you, risking their lives in the process." "Why...?" "You are loved." He said in a forceful tone. "You can either sink into despair or prove yourself worthy of that love." "I...understand...what do you need me to do...?" "I need you to unite with me...?" Her face blushed. "Get your head out of the gutter, seriously you humans. Every single time...!" he shouted. He stopped and took a deep breath. "I remember you, your light, your glow, from the land of the mists, when we fought..." July remembered her dream from that morning, as her eyes opened wide. "Ultimately this is all my fault, my rage brought us here, my wretched Red Light, linked us together. Normally I could transform, clad myself with the Blue Light, but I can't we are connected, and his wretch poisonous essence pollutes the device I transform with. I need to unit with someone else, give them my power and form to siphon his wickedness out, like venom drawn from a wound. Few people are suitable, but you are." He pulled out his device "So please-" He was suddenly quite and it took moment before July noticed the shadow behind him, eyes red, and hand reaching for the device. He grabbed it leaped back, taking a piece of the stranger's neck with him, munching on it. "Mine..." the beast said, his dark cloak fading "and with it this battle, this world...!" he took off laughing into the night. "No..." July said, about to run off, after him. The stranger grabbed her by the hand. "No..." he said weakly, his other hand on his wound. "You can't stop him..." "But..." "He can't touch you, but you can't stop him, not alone..." "Then how...?!" "Simple, not alone..." He began to glow, a green light that began to envelope the entire cave, and outward. The beast landed in front of the white haired agent, who was leaning against a tree some distance down the forest trail. He landed and smirked, again with his bloody inhuman smirk, holding up the device. "Excellent..." she said with a sinister tone. He pulled it back to her annoyance. "What is it...?" she asked like a mother annoyed with her child. "This intelligence..." the beast said "I like it, I want it..." "To do what...?" "With it I can know the pleasures of this world and the mists, pleasure of hunting, of feeding. I want to keep it!" "Hmmm, that would require more study than usual, but I think we can..." A green light sped past them, like a blur. It knocked the beast over, and sped around the agent, who turned around with an annoyed expression, looking at July who had a green aura, and green eyes. She now held the device in her hand. "Another one? Does your appetite know no bounds?" 'July' gave her an annoyed look. "Leave..." she said with two voices. "Alright..." she said throwing her hands up in defeat, as she turned and walked away. "No..." said the beast "we had a deal...!" "The deal was, you bring, me the device, and I work out a way for you to have you cake and eat it. If I have no device, how can I do anything...?" The beast stood up and roared, a black around him, as the agent began to walk away. July just pressed the top of her device, the rim snapping in two and the inner points, pointing towards the screen from which shined a bright blue light. Ribbons of particles, of pixels flood out, and wrapped around July and her device, forming a sphere. "No!" The beast stopped, before stopping, jittering about as if he was being electrocuted. "Error in Unification Process!" the device said out loud. "Excess number of bio-fields detected. Outside energy field is interfering with Bio-Field Synchronization process. Base Bio-Field detected. Partner Bio-Field decided. Beginning purging process of invasive Bio-Field." From the mass of blue particles a blue light shot out, down a path of electrical sparks between the blue mass and the beast. It struck him, sending him flying onto his back, and cutting the connections. "How unfortunate..." the agent said before she proceeded to leave on her motor bike. "No...NO!" the beast shouted. Sparks flew all over his body, turning from blue to purple as his body began to be covered in purple growths, which began to pop into bursts of black and purple energy that flared up like a tower. The blue particles began to shift from sapphire to chrome, as a green light began to shine, the mass erupting upwards as a tower of light and particles, morphing into a humanoid form. The figure was a light green giant covered in armor. His face was a mask, which was a screen from under which shined his two star like eyes, while pentagons served as his ears. The mask had the form of a mouth, carved out. He had a chest piece, where a rectangular blue light shined in the center. He sported shoulder armor upon which were chrome arcs, his like forearms and legs, while bracers were on his forearms and shines, two arcs but together like a oval, and a row of arc within them covering the armor. he had this armor armor hips merging to form pelvic armor, and a hoplite style crest of solid metal on his head, at the base of which was a green diamond. "Woah..." said July from within the giant's inner space, looking out through its eyes, at its hands 'her' hands. She was in a green void accented by blue circuit lines that flowed, appeared and disappeared around her as she stood on a blue circle of light. "Look sharp..." said a voice from within the green void. She looked forward. The black and purple tower of energy, now had a pair of red eye glaring out at her, roaring as the energy morphed into its body. Part 6 The beast had the shape of an upright lizard, to bulky legs and a thick tail. Its body was made of black dead vines wrapped together, but its clawed hands and feed sported brown fur. Its stomach was a large gourd like thing, cracked open and glowing like the cracked laughing smile of a jack-o-lantern, but alight with ghostly blue flames. Its face sported a snout, with numerous fangs curving out the sides of its lips and two pronounced fangs in the front. Around its cheeks, its lower jaw were frills, red in the front, black in the back and able to fold like bat wings. Its head was crowned by furry wolf ears, and its eyes were red sap crystals glowing with an unearthly glow. "The hell is that...?" July asked "Something that did arise in a universe big on consistent logic." the stranger's disembodied voice said "Its appearance with saturated with thoughts of the season from when it crossover." "Where did it come from...?" "Where you went when you slept. Fortunately I don't think that will happen again." "Why...?" "Because the spatial density has- It's coming." July took noticed of her foe who was charging her, as the mist rolled in around them. She moved as she had never moved before, kneeling and delivering a punch to its gut. It keeled back, but she pulled back her hand, shaking it to get rid of the blue flames that stung her. "Try to avoid doing that again." "You are not being helpful!" "Duck..." "What...?" The beast's tail slammed into her chest, sending her flying backwards crushing a few trees. "You really are not helping!" "Do you trust me...?" "NO!" "Hmmm, a wise answer. Do trust that I know what I'm doing..." "...I suppose..." "Better. Alright, you and I need to increase our synchronization rate." "Which means?" "You'll know what I know, you sense what I sense, my combat experience is going to flow into you and together, we can take this thing down. Are you ready...?" "Yes..." "Then, get up." She got up "and take a fighting stance..." She put her fists, as anyone who has never thrown a punch would put up their fists. The beast approached savoring the easy kill. Slowly but surely her eye shined bright, as her hands came down and her overly tight fists opened. She extended her foot away from her other one, putting it forward, and then she motioned a breath. She raised her hands and lowered them, having her fists up like someone who knew how to throw a punch. The beast paused, sense the change in his foe. July extended one hand and curled the other to her side, then switched them, firing an arch of green energy that slammed into the beast's chest in an explosion of sparks and particles. The beast screamed out in pain from the burn it had just received and she stepped forward, arm glowing, spinning around, arm swinging and letting out a large arc of energy that produced an even bigger burn. Like a wounded animal, it screeched out in pain, and July followed on her offensive, deliver a kick on the burn she had made, knocking it down. She then knee bombed it in the chest and began wailing on it, delivering punch after punch to its head, causing the ground to shake, until the beast counter with its tail, whipping her in the back, before uncurling and wrapping around her neck. It pulled her off and slammed her into the ground. She got up and grabbed the trail, flipping the beast over and slamming it into the ground. She then grabbed the tail with both hands, green voltage arced between them and into the beast's body, shocking it. It released her and began to run away. July put her bracers together, next to each other. They glowed, as light and energy covered her body and she moved as a blur of light, cutting of the monster's escape route. The beast ran right into a side kick to the chest. It stumbled to the side, and July tried another kick, but it blocked and deflected it, countering with the swipe of its claws. Sparks flew as the sharp points scrapped against her chest piece, and the force of the blow made her stumble back. July quickly reclaimed her footing, and took a fighting stance, the two giants circling each other. The beast suddenly spun around for a tail whip but she caught it under her armpit, and deflected it away with an uppercut. The beast stumbled forward and turned back around, its guts glowing brightly as its frill opened. It opened its mouth to fire a stream of blue fire, which July blocked by raising her hand and conjuring a shield of green energy. "Is there anyway to end this thing quickly..." July asked. "Yes, but..." "But what? Why are you suddenly so afraid?" "I am no afraid..." the stranger said, a bit of read leaking into the green void. Then he calmed down "I am concerned. A deeper synchronization risks tapping into my true power." July remembered the red light that started all of this. "You're afraid I can't take it..." "You would only be able to take a few minutes before risking mental damage." A thought passed through her mind, a thought she knew wasn't hers. "Why did you seek me out, you could've fused with anyone!" "Fusing with you made too much sense. You were his inevitable target, in this as in the mists. What better protection than my power, the power of his foe? You have the shining, it is why he could not drain you directly, his powers still operates on the logic of the mists. It also means your can withstand a synchronization that deep, for however short a period, a last resort if needed." "Aren't we brutally honest." "And it is my brutally honest opinion that we not risk if we do not have too." "Let's see about that..." July pulled her shield, to her curved fist, absorbing the flaming into a sphere of energy that she launched with a punching motion. It exploded in a large burst of energy that knocked it over screaming in pain. "July...?" "I am done feeling sorry for myself, feeling...worthless. I can feel your thoughts. You think I'm weak, you know John left me because...because he realized I was just his crutch..." "Yes..." "If I can't make myself happy, how could I make him happy, I was just leeching off him...Well I'm done with that! This deeper whatever, it means we can isolate him, reduce the damage to this world, right, reduce the risk to everyone." The beast began getting up. "My friends try to cheer me...I'm done being a leech!" "This is...foolish, but so be it." July crossed her arms, as the beast approached ready to swing, and threw them open erupting in a red light. The beast stumbled back the bright light hurting its eyes, a light that changed from crimson red to the orange like the dawn. July's body had changed as the light died down. Her masculine body had become taller, feminine. Her face was more feminine, with mouth now resembling more a woman's lips. She now had orange arcs on the side of her main crest, and yellow lines on her chest piece. Orange plates ran up the sides of her arms, and her legs as gold lines ran the rims of her armor. Her orange under body had now changed to a more crimson hue. "Wow...I feel, powerful..." she commented upon the sensation of strength she felt. The beast roared, swinging at her. She blocked it, with surprising speed, and ease. "Huh..." she countered with a palm strike, sending it stumbling back. She then crossed her arms, the light in her chest shining yellow, and opened them above her head, generating a yellow dome around her that expanded outward into the mists, and then collapsed in seemingly taking both the giants and the mist with them. Part 7 The beast opened its eyes to a sky the color of the bright early morning, and it closed its eyes again in pain, it needed to adjust. That was time it was not getting, as July the beast, leaping upward, and delivering a kick to the gap between its neck and shoulders, knocking it down. She landed turned around, before the beast could really react, she had grabbed its tail, swung and thrown it some distance away. The beast landed, and started to get up, but in all that time July had been preparing her attack. Her bracer glowed, and yellow voltage jumped between her fingers and her. She put her hands up in front of her, palms facing each other as the energy built up. She put her hands in a cross position, firing a beam of red particles and yellow voltage from her hands into its back. The beast practically screeched in pain as it stumbled forward and fell over dead, its badly burnt a mass of cinders. July walked over to it. "Be careful..." "Why, it's dead..." The beast turned around, a dime, sinking its fang into her foot. July screamed in pain, before firing an energy blast into its face on instinct. She hopped back grabbing her foot, in pain, a hole was there letting yellow particles bleed out. She could feel the stranger's annoyance, a sun behind her. "Great, now we really need to kill it." She felt a thought, not her own, and with it blue lines ran down her body to her wound, the blue light working to close the gap. "Why...?" "Because now it has the power to tear hole into the mist if it gets out of here..." The beast stood up and it screamed again, it was different this time. Its burns began to fad, but chrome armor began forcing its way out of the chest of vines, covering its claws, and giving it chest armor and two spikes in its back. "What is it doing...?" "It's starting to look like me on a bad day..." the stranger said "Now get up...!" She flipped back and got on her feet as it charged and swung at her. Now she found herself being pushed down, but she also noticed something else. In the back of her mind she could feel it, power, a red hot power ready to burn if she got any closer, if she called it up. She finally began to understand what the stranger was so afraid of. 'Stranger'. She charged her hand, and delivered a palm strike, making the beast stumble back.'Stranger' she thought, despite their minds being so close now, she suddenly realized, she still didn't know his name. "Do not worry about that, focus on him..." the stranger said. She looked up, the beast was motioning a deep breath, and spewed white flames. She jumped back, flying backwards, before putting her fingers to her forehead, firing a beam into the beast's neck, blasting of a chunk. "Revenge...?" the beast hissed. "It can talk...?" "It ate a piece of me, ergo it began to acquire some of my traits." "What...?" "In the mists, monsters feed on each other, they are born from the negative emotions you humans generate, black beacons in the mist. Most don't matter, a bad day, a beating, a mugging..." "Those aren't trivial..." "They are to these things. Those are snacks, like a pretzel, they produce what, wisps, maybe, and those either devour each other or get sucked up by the larger predators. But real tragedies, battlefields, genocides, those make clouds, those make giants. Other wise they would have had to eat and eat some more. The bigger they get the more they need to eat, the more they hunger. They don't need to eat in there, they don't, but they hunger." "That why we want this world..." the beast screeched "the world beyond the mists, where the black lights come from, the world of food." "The bikers...it was drawn to them..." July said. "Aye, negativity draws them in, but they prefer fear, and fear directed at them, is easier to...digest, it fills them more..." "How do you know so much...?" "I have lived in that world a long time. Now, strike it down, before it brings more calamity." July took a fighting stance, and the beast roared. Both combatant roared and charged each other. July's bracer glowed, her hand sparkled. She put her other hand on her bracer, and clenched her fist. She swung her hand away, and from her bracer a blade of solidified energy emerged. She swung, swinging it into its claw. Sparks flew as it recoiled in pain. She swung again and again, into its shoulder, into its stomach, leaving burned gashes in its body. The beast back handed her and rolled got to her feet, putting her index and ring finger to her forehead, firing a beam square between the eyes. It recoiled in pain, stumbling around, swinging its tail. July got up and charged, jumping over it, and swinging her blade into the back of its head, downing it. The stranger's thoughts flowed into her, that was not enough to kill it. It was already beginning to heal from those wounds. She then knew the technique needed to finish it off. She put away her sword, and jumped back. She crossed her arms, her bracers glowing. She spread her arms to the side, bolts arcing between her arms. She brought them up above her head as ribbons of energy and masses of particles gathered into the light on her chest. She crossed her arms above her head and brought her hands down, red lightning and light covering her arms. The beast got up just in time for her to take a step forward, and put her hands in the L position, firing a beam of red energy and yellow lightning, from her upright hand. It was a beam that she felt was tiring digging into her energy reserves, and she could feel it. That red hot feeling in the back of her mind was now roaring. Now, she was roaring, as she fired the beam, now the beast was roaring in pain as red light erupted out of its body violently. One second it was a beast, the next, it was massive burst of fire rising up to make a mushroom cloud. July fell to her knees. She was tired, mentally and physically from doing that, as signified by the light on her chest now red and blinking with the sound of a drum like alarm. Within the inner space, the green void was now mostly red, and the circuit lines practically gone, nearly withered away. Suddenly blue lines appeared, coming together in front of her and forming a circle. "Beginning de-synchronization process." said the device's voice "What...?" she said. The circle released a blue light from within it. The world around them began to fade away, melting back into the real world. July found herself back in the masculine green form. The inner space was now green again, alive with blue lines, but her light was still red, only now the alarm was gone. "Huh, we did it." "Yes..." she noticed that his thoughts felt distant like before. "Why did..." "Did I not warn you, such a deep synchronization is dangerous." "I guess so..." The giant to dissolve back into a green glowing humanoid mass covered in an aura of blue particles. They all shrank down into July, who was covered in the green aura, which separated from her. Part 8 July walked out of the forest to where her friends where waiting. "July...!" Dani shouted. She rushed over and hugged her friend. "I'm fine..." "What happened?" "I..." July suddenly had a dumbfounded look. "Why, what, were we doing out here...?" "We were..." Dani looke a bit confused and so did the boys. "There was a party..." said James "and some weirdo showed up." "We called the police right...?" Tobi asked. "Well I'm fine, let's go home...who wants eggs?" "Yes...!" Dani exclaimed "I love your eggs, guy you have not lived until you've had her scrambled eggs!" The four walked off, smiling, happy, content, and blissfully unaware of what happened. They were also unaware of the strange watching them with green eyes as he leaned on a tree, with his arms crossed. "A shame most people don't retain their memories of the beasts from the mists, huh 'big daddy'...?" she said. The stranger's eyes turned ruby red, as he growled, before taking a deep breath and turning around. He looked at the white haired agent. "Why do you persist with that?" "What it's your code name back home. 'Big Daddy' here to rescue us poor little children from the monsters from under the world." she said in a mocking tone as she approached "And isn't she lucky, she didn't go over the limit." she stopped and pulled down her shades revealing her ruby like irises "cause we both know what happens to them." He looked away turning towards the town, which earned him a glare from her at the back of his head. "No one is perfect..." "Indeed, put some of us like to play at that..." "The same way some of us want to play god, want to prance around like giants upon this earth? A bit of advice, my device is practically useless for that endeavor." "Oh that's right, it's one of your 'layers', like an onion..." she said in a mocking tone "like an ogre..." she said in accusatory tone. "Do stop with the film references, and maybe do your job of, actually protecting these people." "We could better do that if..." He turned and gave her a look. "And that is the problem. I will admit, I do like this face...'Big Daddy'." He grumbled. "Goodbye Dorothy..." he said as he walked away. "Bye 'daddy'..." she replied in a childish, mocking tone. He stopped growled like a beast and continued on. Clark appeared out of the trees. "Donovan was salvaged..." he said. The stranger was gone by now. "Good, and we have his recordings?" "Yup, all of it, from the beating, to the flips and tricks, to the laser eye beams." "So we have funding...wonderful."Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots Category:Completed Works